Chasing
by SapphireRose578
Summary: It's been a year since all the Titan have been eliminated and Mikasa and Eren live together by the ocean. The two eventually come to terms with their feelings for each other, but not after some stubbornness from Eren. EreMika.


**This is my second EreMika fic...they are my OTP so I always get really nervous to write for them and this is SUPER fluffy. It was originally supposed to be for EreMika Fluff Week: Confession, but obviously I'm really late on that! Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Mikasa?" It didn't take long for Mikasa to glance over at Eren, looking into his deep green eyes.

"Yes Eren?" He blushed and quickly turned away from her gaze.

"N-Nevermind," he responded. A small pout formed on her lips though it was subtle, if Eren looked at her he probably wouldn't have notice, unless he pressed his face directly against hers. This was the 4th time this week that Eren had done something like this. He would always start to speak in a serious manner and then abruptly stop. At first, Mikasa hadn't cared very much but now she was starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Eren, if you have something you need to tell me, just tell me," she frowned. Eren stood up angrily, slamming his foot down on the sand.

"No! It's nothing!" he yelled, running back towards the house they had been staying in for the past few months.

It had now been almost a year since they had defeated the last of the Titans and Mikasa considered herself blessed to be alive and still with Eren. They'd lost so many of their friends...and yet here she was sitting on the beach, taking in all the sights they were certain they'd never get to see. On sunny days like this she always tried to pause and take in the sunlight, the peace. These were the moments that she tried to appreciate the most...for the ones that couldn't.

Eren and Mikasa had run away together. Now that the Titans were gone, many had wished to condemn Eren for his shifting abilities. So while Armin and Jean took over the Survey Corps, Eren decided to flee and Mikasa had decided to follow him...like she normally did. When Jean protested, she argued that Eren was her only family and she wouldn't leave him to fend for himself on his own.

Of course, Armin had come with them on the first day, after all, they had all promised to see the ocean together...it wasn't something they could do without him. Though he had decided to not stay with them, the three of them had held hands on the beach, just as they had promised they always would. Mikasa and Eren had been sad to see Armin return to the Corps...but they understood why he had made the choice. If all three of them had left...it may have looked suspicious.

Mikasa sighed as she watched Eren run into the house. It was typical of him, always leaving her alone. It was always her who had to chase after him, but this time she was going to let him do the chasing. She couldn't force him to talk about something he didn't feel he could talk about. They weren't the children they used to be.

Mikasa was certain she loved Eren. She wasn't really sure how...if it was just as family...or...perhaps a more romantic love. Occasionally when they went swimming, Eren would take of his shirt and Mikasa's heart would pound just a tiny bit faster. Or sometimes at night, he'd disappear into his room and she'd silently wonder what he did there by himself. She wondered if he ever thought about her like that. Sometimes she wished they could sleep in the same room, like they did when they were younger, but they weren't the children they used to be.

At their age, people shared beds for different reasons and Mikasa really wasn't sure if Eren wanted that. Mikasa wasn't even sure if she wanted that. To share her bed completely with him would mean giving herself to him fully. She had always promised she would do that...but...that was different. He was a man and she was a woman and they lived together, it didn't necessarily have to mean anything.

She stood up slowly, her feet sinking into the warm sand. It was starting to get chilly as the sun set, plus it was almost time for dinner. She made her way inside, not in the mood to talk to Eren. She was sure he would be pissy after his strange outburst earlier. She was surprised when she found him missing from the main room of the house. Knocking on his bedroom door, "Eren," she called, "what do you want to eat for dinner?" she asked. There was no answer. Odd...she knocked once more and still there was nothing. Swinging the door open, she realized he wasn't there.

Mikasa made her way to the kitchen, pulling out some bread, potatoes and vegetables to begin making a stew. If Eren wasn't here, he just wouldn't have say in what they were going to eat this evening. Often when Mikasa cooked, she felt like a content housewife. As a child, before everything happened, she frequently would imagine having her own family, her own children that she could raise. Now that seemed like such a distant dream, so different from how her life was actually turning out. Though if she ever changed her mind...her and Eren had plenty of space in their house. Extra rooms they had built for when Armin, Jean, Hanji or anyone else came to visit. They already technically were family...why not just make their family larger. Mikasa could feel her face flushing as she thought about it more.

A door slam made MIkasa jump and snapped her from her daydream.

"Eren?" she said, turning around to see the brunet slipping off his shoes at the door. "Where did you go?" She turned back towards her cooking, knowing he was back safe was good enough for her.

"I just went for a walk," he muttered.

"Alright. I'm making some stew for us, if you're hungry," she said flatly. She knew he'd be in a terrible mood after his behavior earlier. She rolled her eyes, pouring a large bowl of stew for him, placing it on the table.

Grumbling he took his seat across from her, "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome," she whispered, focusing on her stew instead of him. They should be happy. Unreasonable as it was to expect happiness from Eren all the time...she felt generally they should be happy, so why...why was he acting so angry all of the time? Typical Eren. After a long bout of silence, Mikasa finally broke it. "Eren, where do you think our lives are going to go?" she asked, raising her head to meet his eyes. He blushed for a moment and quickly turned away.

"I-I don't know...why are you asking me that?" he snapped.

"You don't have to get angry…" she muttered.

"Sorry," he pouted, resting his hand on his chin.

"It's just...we've seen the ocean...like we wanted to...what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"These questions are too complicated…" he groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Not really…" she replied softly. "We won Eren...don't you think it's time to be happy?" He awkwardly sat back up and stared at her.

"I don't know Mikasa. Look, I just don't know, okay?!" he snapped. She slammed her fist down, her spoon falling out of her bowl. She was so sick of his attitude! All she wanted to know is what he wanted...it had been a selfless question. Turning around before he could see her start to cry, she ran out the door dashing onto the beach.

She heard him calling after her, but it only made her want to run away faster.

"Mikasa! You know I'll never catch you!" he yelled after her. She knew it was the truth...she had always been faster than Eren. Speeding up, she wanted to make him chase her more. She was always chasing him...for once in his life...he could chase after her. The sand squished between her toes, and occasionally a rock would dig into the bottom of her foot, but Mikasa barely noticed. She began to slow her pace...there was a part of her that wanted Eren to catch her and when she finally felt his fingers lock around her wrist, she halted to a stop.

"Eren…" she whispered, her voice carried away by the wind.

"Geeze Mikasa," he mumbled, trying to catch his breath as she turned around to face him. "Why the hell did you just run away?!"

"Oh you mean like you've been doing all the time lately," she snapped, folding her arms. Eren rolled his eyes and awkwardly rubbed the side of his arm. For a moment, they could only hear the wind blowing through the trees.

"Look it's just...I don't….want to...lose you…"

"You're not going-"

"YOU JUST RAN AWAY!" he yelled, cutting her off.

"Because you were being an ass!" she replied angrily. "I just asked you what you wanted and I-" Before she could finish, Eren slipped his hand around her waist, yanking her closer to him, pressing their lips together. It felt like something out of a book...kissing on the beach...the wind blowing through their hair...the stars shining brightly on them. Mikasa had waited so long for this moment. The moment she'd find out just what a kiss was...and what it would be like to share one with Eren. It was perfect, really. Her arms found their way around his neck, clinging to him tightly.

"I want you...okay?" he explained, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't want to lose you...I don't want to live without you...I want to stay together...forever."

"We will," she said gently. "I've always promised to stay by your side."

"I...I keep trying to tell you...how I feel but I can never find the words and then I just...get so frustrated I always end up storming off," he groaned unhappily.

"How you feel?" she moved back from him, staring into his green eyes, the water reflecting into them. She'd always loved his eyes... "What do you mean?"

"Well...I…we're family," he mumbled. "You're my family...but...I...love you…" he whispered. Mikasa's eyes widened...Eren loved her? Eren loved her like she loved him? It almost seemed impossible. No wonder he'd been so flustered and frustrated lately. He blushed, waiting for her to respond, though he quickly added, "I mean...I love you as more than family...like...I want to kiss you again and…"

"Eren...stop," she said, placing her fingers on his lips. "Just shut up." He stared into her dark eyes, wondering what she would possibly say next.

"I love you too...and I want to stay with you forever...we can live in this house...have a family..travel...whatever we want to do...together." Eren nodded, his face blushing even harder now that he knew she felt the same.

She removed her fingers and pressed her lips to his one more time. They were safe...they were alive and most importantly, they were together.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand in his. "Let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Feel free to review if you'd like! :D


End file.
